Just Another Filler
by ImperfectPerceptions
Summary: Naruto teams up with Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, and Kakashi to travel to the ever-famed Ramen Country, where they must save a struggling ramen shop from going out of business because saving Sasuke can obviously wait another day. Crack-ish. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Meh...**

**RxR! That's all I have to say!** ***runs in hole and hides***

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Naruto was snoozing in his bed, when suddenly…

"NARUTO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE! KAKASHI-SENSEI WANTS US TO MEET HIM IN 3 MINUTES! HURRY UP, OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Sakura screamed at Naruto through his window, waking him up.

"Huh..wha? OH CRAP! But wait a second...Kakashi-sensei's ALWAYS late!" said Naruto.

"That's beside the point, dummy! Hurry up!"

Naruto jumped out of bed and hurriedly began to put his clothes on, when he was whacked on the head by Sakura through the window.

"BAKA! AT LEAST CLOSE YOUR WINDOW AND DRAW THE BLINDS WHILE YOU CHANGE! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" she screamed and turned away. "NOW HURRY UP.! OH SH-… YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LATE! IM LEAVING, NARUTO!" And with that she turned and stalked away.

"Awwh man…" thought Naruto. "Now she'll never go out with me. Ahh, Sakura-chan.." He sighed happily. He sat down on his bed, when he remembered that Kakashi was waiting for him (not really...) and started putting his clothes back on again. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap… I am gonna be realllllllllllllllly screwed, dattebayo," he said to himself. When he was done, he jumped out the window and ran to where they were all supposed to meet - the center of town.

**Ugh. I know.**

**Too short, neh?**

**I promise, next chapter's gonna be longer...**

**I just need time to write on the computer!**


	2. Beginning the Journey

**Ahem..**

**Enjoy! (Hopefully...)**

Naruto arrived in the town square, and was surprised to find Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji already there. As usual, though, Kakashi wasn't there. Used to the drill, Naruto leaned back against a tree and began to wait for Kakashi along with the others.

An hour later, Kakashi arrived. "Sorry," he said (being not sorry at all), "but I rescued a cute girl's cat from a tree on the way here, and she decided to give me a kiss as thanks. Now how could I pass that up?" Used to his lame excuses, Naruto and Sakura sighed. However, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were not used to his excuses at all, and stood there dumbfounded until Sakura poked Ino, jolting her back to her senses.

" Ahem…so, Kakashi-sensei, why are we here again?" asked Ino.

"Ah, yes. We have received a very special mission to undertake today," said Kakashi.

"Oooh, I wonder what it'll be? Maybe it's fighting rogue ninja, or being sent to defeat mystical creatures! Maybe its blah blah blah…" Naruto buzzed on excitedly, until Sakura thumped him on the head again. Yeesh, she really was like a man.

"Ow, Sakura-chan! That really hurt!" A bump was already beginning to form on Naruto's head.

"Shut up and listen."

"Ahem…so as you were saying, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. We shall be going to…Ramen Land, home of the most famous ramen makers! We will be working at a ramen shop to improve our skills!" said Kakashi with a perfectly straight face. Then again, you couldn't really tell, because, you know, he always wore a mask…

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "R-Ramen..? FREE RAMEN! YEAHHHHHHHH-" He was cut short by Sakura hitting him on the head again.

She turned to Kakashi and asked, "But Kakashi-sensei…how is working at a ramen shop supposed to hone our skills into becoming ultimate shinobi?"

Kakashi smiled mysteriously. Well, it would have been mysteriously had you been able to see his mouth, because, well….never mind.

"Shall we, then?" he asked.

"I'm with Naruto on this one. Who cares what we have to do..FREE FOOD!" yelled Choji. Naruto and Choji began dancing around in a circle, laughing and yelling as well.

Sakura and Ino shook their heads. Shikamaru just looked dumbfounded, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly until Tsunade walked over.

"Kakashi, where are you taking these kids?" she asked.

"Ah…um…well…you see, ah…" Kakashi stuttered. Just then, Umino Iruka walked right up behind Tsunade. He laughed and said, "Well, Kakashi-kun was never really a stickler to the rules, am I right?"

"That's none of your business," said Kakashi. Naruto, having finally stopped dancing with Choji for fear he might throw up (Choji spun him around so fast, the poor boy) noticed Tsunade standing there.

"Oi! Granny Tsunade? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just here to check up on you guys… and it seems like Kakashi is taking you five to Ramen Land without my permission," she said.

"W-Wha? Kakashi-sensei…breaking the rules? Whoaaaaahhh," said Naruto as he began to get swirlies in his eyes.

"That's right," winked Tsunade, "and you don't know the half of it!" She smiled again. "However, I see no harm in taking these kids, so you're free to go."

"Arigato!" all five kids cried out as they began heading out of Konoha.

After they were out of sight, Iruka turned to Tsunade.

"You think they'll get out alive?"

"Alive, likely. Sane…Hopefully. If I think I know what Kakashi's up to, those kids will have to pull their weight if they want to pass."

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Jk, by the genre of this story you already know it's not going to be dramatic.**

**Or is it?**

**xD RxR, please!**

**Virtual cookies to reviewers :3 omnomnom**


End file.
